Pravus International
, Illinois, U.S. (December 12, 1995) | founder = Julius Marshall | location_city = Arx of Ferox, | location_country = | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = Julius Marshall (Chairman, President, & CEO) Abigail Townsend (Vice Chairman & COO) Stephan Nash (Vice Chairman & CSO) | products = Electronics, financial services, security, heavy industries, computer software, telecommunications, chemicals, shipbuilding, aerospace, petroleum, natural gas, foodstuffs, cosmetics, mining, construction, automotive, steel, insurance and others | production = | services = | revenue = $1.053 trillion (2012) | operating_income = $383.442 billion (2012) | net_income = $256.780 billion (2012) | assets = $534.632 billion (2012) | equity = $276.890 billion (2012) | owner = | num_employees = 2,341,507 (2012 est.) | parent = | divisions = | subsid = Celeste Cosmetics Makamashi Global Armaments Zver Security Network Eckstein Company Huaiyi Construction KagaIdenIki Manus Heavy Industries | homepage = http://pravusinternational.com/ | footnotes = | intl = | bodystyle = }} Pravus International is an American multinational conglomerate comprising an array of large companies spread across the globe. It is run by Julius Marshall, the founder and majority shareholder of the conglomerate, who along with Abigail Townsend and Stephan Nash, founded Pravus on December 12, 1995. With 2,341,507 full-time employees, Pravus is the largest privately-owned company in the world, and the wealthiest with a net income of $256.780 billion. The company is a major power in the commercial field, surpassing many of its opponents in the fields that they once specialized in. Pravus operates on its own internationally recognised territory, allowing it a critical advantage over its compititors. And although it is not a recognized nation in itself, Pravus and its subsidaries print their own money for usage on their company property, allowing them to control the prices and maintain cohesiveness in other areas operated by Pravus. Despite having purchase large amounts of territory (i.e., Haiti and Wyoming), Pravus does not consider itself a national polity, and has both of these large lands run by sponser government's. Under Pravus supervision, both of these regions have experienced economic growth and security, and increased populations as citizens from surrounding regions move to them in search of new jobs and better standards of living. The power wielded by Pravus has allowed them to challenge nations, something many governments have been very wary about. Its recent war and victory over Israel came as a major surprise to the international community, which cemented Pravus' position as an extremely dangerous force to challenge, for it did what seven nations, two paramilitary organizations, and a single international organization had never been able accomplished. History Early History (1995–1996) Pravus International was established on December 12, 1995 by Julius Marshall, Abigail Townsend, and Stephan Nash following a decision that they work together in building a business using their collective knowledge of economics, politics, and law. The group set up their business in Bronzeville, Chicago where Marshall's father had purchased some property. From there the trio would operate their business, which sold information, brokered deals, and served as law consultents. With help from Stephan Nash's father, the young company gained $200,000 dollars in investment, and used the money to built a office building in the neighborhood, and invest in projects around world that would allow them make a big return. Investment in these opprotunities was swift and decisive, with Pravus (then known as the Pravus Corporation), gaining $1.1 million in their returns. In May 1996, Pravus entered the arms industry, as the situtation in the United States was deteriorating, meaning that the need for weapons was high in demand. With much knowledge of politics, Nash was able to convince members of the American government to allow Pravus to sell the military weapons at low prices, which overtime Pravus increased to make a killing as the United States Armed Forces sought to remain one step ahead of their enemies overseas. A weapons plant was opened in Englewood, bringing jobs to the area, and increasing the company's image with the population. The plant was to be managed by Julius Marshall's brother, George Marshall, who would go on to found Global Armaments and because a subsidary company of Pravus. Over time the ventures at home brought the company millions, and saw it looking overseas for additional investments. The rising star of China providing Pravus with the perfect opprotunity to invest overseas, and in September 1996, the company settled a deal with the Chinese government allowing them purchase land along the coast for the purposes of building factories to provide jobs and income for the area. Pravus renamed itself "Pravus International" on December 12, 1996, marking the first anniversary of the corporation. Despite the urging of friends and family, Marshall, Townsend, and Nash refused to make the company public, wishing to remain the sole the proprietors of their company. Well connected in the business world, Pravus was able to estalish a number of ties with other companies, some which would merge with it. Purchasing KagaIdenIki & Founding Zver (1996–2000) In 1998, the Japanese chemical firm KagaIdenIki, a shortened name for Kagaku-hin Iden-gaku Ikimougaku meaning "Chemical, Genetic & Biology" in Japanese, fell on hard times, lacking the capital to compete with its rivals. Facing bankruptcy, the company's board of directors decided they would sell their assets and used the profits to rebuild themselves anew in another country where the prospects were greater. Sensing opprotunity, Pravus bought the entire company and fired the entire staff. They hired newer and younger people from Japanese to replace those who had driven the company into the ground, and built a regional headquarters in Osaka, Japan. With their foot in Japan now, Pravus had a huge array of potential allies to work with. The company was growing a vast rate, investing where ever mmoney was to be made, brokering deal with governments that needed weapons and equipment, and reaping the gains from the pharmecutical sales from their latest aquisition. Pravus' annual income by 1998 soon reached $2.3 billion dollars, which was quickly turned into investment capital to further expand their assets. While watching the news one evening during the bombing of Kosovo, Abigail Townsend at once reflected on the military conflicts of Africa, and thought of the wonderful idea to advertise Pravus as a private military contractor. She told Marshall and Nash of the idea, and they believed it to be a perfect way to expand their revenue. However, the backlash of doing so would not be benefical to Pravus, and thus the opted to start a subsidary to handle the work. In 1999, Zver Security Network was established in Moscow, Russia, where Pravus hired former Soviet-era combat veterans from the Afghanistan War, and used them as the base of the first batch of private security contractors for Zver. Zver was able to assemble a full battalion for combat operations in mid-1999, and deployed its first group of contractors to Africa to Sierra Leone and later Algeria. Distinguishing themselves in combat, the Zver mercenaries were able gain many former soldiers as recruits for the company. By late-2000, Zver was capable of deploying three battalion-sized forces overseas within three days of notice. This was the deciding factor in it being chosen by Pravus to protect its assets around the world. The International Powerhouse (2000–2007) The corporation's growth at the turn of the millenium was marked by blindingly quick buy-outs, purchases, and hiring. The company had bought out the German agricultural magnate Eckstein Company in 2001 and Chinese construction company Huaiyi Construction in 2002. These provided the company with the assets needed to expand its operations in areas it had never planned to go to begin with. Soon, Zver was fighting in almost every war in the world with a shockingly large and highly trained military force with the firepower of a medium-sized army, and KagaIdenIki producing every kind of drug imaginable, including entering the illegal drugs market to gain a foothold in the unseen trade of cocaine, meth, and heroin. With its large and highly advanced factories producing highly potent and highly affordable drugs at premium prices, Pravus was outdoing the cartels of South America and Mexico combined. Of course as with any major multinational corporation, Pravus made a host of enemies along the way. The Latin Kings gang in the United States was being paid by Mexican drug traffickers to take out Pravus employees who they felt were cutting in on their profits. This was further compounded by the Chinese Triads and the Chinese government working in tandem to collect on "their" share of the goods produced by the Pravus factories. Terrorising the employees of Pravus was the first of many attempts by national government to get something out of the increasingly powerful corporation. This was put to a stop by Marshall, who decided to begin work on an old idea he had been planning for years. While walking through the north side of Chicago, Marshall was disgusted by the inappropriately dispropotionate displacement of wealth in his home city, and wanted to do something for his people on the other side of the city. Having come from the same area, Nash and Townsend were also quick to support the idea. Thus, using his vast coffers, he purchased all of the property on Chicago's south side, including the University of Chicago, began working on his dream city. Allocating $23 billion dollars he had set aside for the idea, Marshall began work on build Altus City, a walled high-tech city with affordable housing, self-sufficent resource management, and safe crime-free streets for the population. This would be where his corporation would be based. Over a period of five years (2002-07), Pravus used its funds to build the futuristic city of Altus, and bring the educational, employment, and security to the poorest areas of the southside. Altus would be the first of several cities built to house and protect its employees and their families fromt the increasingly enviornment they were creating for themselves. Pravus Today (2007–Present) Since the building of Altus City, Pravus has built twelve additional cities of the same type to accomidate the more than 2.3 million employees of the corporation. The security provided by Zver and the company security drones have been held as revolutionary, and the standard of living in these cities, once the poorest of their respective locations, is spectacular. The company has been able to use these cities as regional headquarters, from where they conduct all of their business. All factories, offices, technologies, and employees of Pravus are located within, meaning that no government, organization, or group may harass them for any reason whatsoever. This has also provided Pravus with the ability to act in much the same way as a government as they own as the land they built on. Regardless, Pravus is the richest company in the world, with more than $350 billion dollars in net income, and security force the size of a large army. The technologies produced by the corporation have made it the most advanced in the world also, working with anti-gravity, cloning, genetics, and laser technologies, all of which have been astoundingly successful. Pravus created the first batch of cloned humans in 2004, all of whom are being raised in the secure settings of the Pravus-owned and operated cities. While some may consider this a horrible act, Pravus has since concluded that it cannot back away from chance to explore the mysterious of science and technology. The clones in question were in fact the tests subjects of Pravus, to test the stability of cloning. Pravus already has 50,000 clones in production with the goal of forming the first batch of clone mercenaries. Culture The corporate culture of Pravus International around the world has been that of mixed feelings and fo some who have suffered because of the megacorporation, utter hatred. Pravus has often been compared to the "evil corporation" stereotypes of science and pulp fiction, described as a growing beast that cares little for its employees, and stretches from one end of the globe clear across to the other. Its possession of a private military force has been the source of much concern as many governments and watchdog groups have stated their fears of a large multinational corporate power possessing the ability to wage a full-scale conflict on par with the abilities of a Western power. Its conquest of Israel was proof for some that Pravus had grown too powerful for their own good. On the corporate scene, Pravus' economic power is undisputed, with Pravus already being the largest international employer in the world. Dominating the West African economic system, maintaining a stranglehold on passage through the Panama Canal, and wielding influence on the stock markets, Pravus is a major economic powerhouse worth hundreds of billions of dollars. Dominance of a particular market by Pravus has been their goal, as they seek to crush any rivals that may pose a long-term threat to them, and prevent competitors from challenging them in the process. Many employees of Pravus admit that they enjoy the idea of being apart of such a scheme, as they geniunely believe that Pravus' guidance of the global market is an important if not inevitable end. Named the most successful economic venture of the 20th and 21st centuries, Pravus went from a small-time law firm to a multi-billion dollar conglomerate. Such success has since been seen as the single most important mark of Pravus as a company. Pravus' ability to make money in the least profitable regions of the globe and the market have been some of its trademark powers. The corporation brought life back to Haiti, and turned West Africa around within the span of a decade, in the process removing all of the factors that prevented economic security and stability. Customer loyalty has thus been astounding as the company has been able to prove to their consumers that they can provide quality goods for reasonable prices, while at the same time ensuring that all parties involved, from the employers to the employees, profit from the sales. Corporate Affairs Pravus "Big Three" The Pravus "Big Three" are the three founders and co-owners of the conglomerate. They govern the day-to-day actions of the company, and rule it will an iron fist. Their policies tend to defer most of the time, with Marshall refusing to extend aid and business deals with countries such as the Scandinavian ones which he accuses of refusing to aid African nations that refuse to extend rights to gays. Townsend refuses to vote on any deal that will provide jobs in Arab nations that stomp on women's rights, and has even vetoed many attempts to extend work there. Nash tends to stick with nations that provide universal rights to all, but will not condone any such practices that he deems bias, which may include any side that possess ulterior motives. Their beliefs tend to clash when major deal comes to their table, such as Syria's request for security contractor's from Zver. Townsend and Nash did not want to help them, considering the lack of women's rights and political corruption that plagued the nation. However, as Marshall was the owner of Zver, and his daughter its CEO, the opinions of Townsend and Nash were just that, opinions, neither of which could prevent Marshall authorising the deployment of forces in the Middle East. While such in-fighting happens to slow action from Pravus' executive board, it does not interfere with the company's growth. Marshall, Townsend, and Nash own 50% of the company, with Marshall owning 30%, and Townsend and Nash who both own 10% of the company each. Subsidary Heads Beneath the three co-heads of Pravus are the major subsidary managers, who lead the eight companies owned by Pravus. This group is largely controlled by the co-owners, but they given wide berth to do as they pleace so long as it is does not harm the image and reputation of Pravus International. The company actively engages in maintaining a "family first" policy, attempting to give as much power of the company to family members of the subsidaries, before searching for qualified individuals beyond the corporation's owners. Each subsidary owner owns 5% of Pravus International, and have a limited voice on matters pertaining to the direction of the company. The heads of the subsidaries are: *Akinade Naiambaba of Makamashi *Silvano Archuleta of Manus Heavy Industries *George Marshall of Global Armaments *Ulrich Eckstein of the Eckstein Company *Hideaki Ichimonji of KagaIdenIki *Vera Marshall of the Zver Security Network *Shao Hsu of Huaiyi Construction *Marcelle Delaroux of Celeste Cosmetics Several other subsidaries were recently aquired or established within the decade, and have been growing under the direction of Pravus International. However, these companies play far lesser roles in the global influence of the corporation as a whole, and are thus considered lower than the eight major subsidaries of Pravus that form the bulk of its net income. These are led by: *N/A of Ayarai *N/A of Pan-Columbia Industries *N/A of Pravus Infomation Network * of Subsidaries Criticism Like any other major multi-national corporation in the world, Pavus has and is still facing much criticism because of its corporate actions. However, many of their business arrangements were quite illegal, and some clandestine operations flatout treasonous. Dealings with Al-Qaeda and the Taliban Some government agencies have been rumored to believe that Pravus was dealing with the terrorists organization known as Al-Qaeda, and the former Afghan government known as the Taliban, before and after 9/11. Pravus stated that it was nothing to do with either group, and that it was never aligned with any anti-Western forces, stating that it would damage their profits which were done mainly with the West, and that it was be self-defeating. However, Pravus, unknown to the world, was indeed dealing with both organizations, providing weapons and training so as line its own pockets selling weapons, equipment, and vehicles to both sides of the conflict in the Middle East. Training would also be requested from the governments of Afghanistan and Pakistan, as well as by the extremist groups seeking to face the modern weaponry and superior training of Western forces in the region. Nuclear weapon sales to Iran Many believe that Iran was seeking to pay Pravus large sums of cash to assist in the speeding up of their nuclear technologies program which was to provide cheaper foms of energy to their people. Pravus did indeed assist greatly in the project, and because of them, Iran became major nuclear nation. However, Pravus did not accept any cash payments for their assistance, and Iran never developed nuclear weapons for their military forces, despite Western beliefs that they would. Pravus was heavily reprimanded by Israel, which led to a military conflict that ultimately resulted in a Pravus victory, and the formation of another Pravus-owned territory. Illegal human experiments Pravus' cloning technologies have long been known to the world, however, few organizations knew whether or not Pravus was using it, something that would have gone against U.S. and international law. This added to their mental transfering technologies, have been considered illegal as an act of god that should not be excersised by men. Pravus has not spoken of their work, but many U.N. inspectors have been asking to see the interior of Pravus' scientific research facilities, to which Pravus has refused to allow. This refusal to work with the United Nations has given many organizations such as Amnesty International and Anonoymous ammunition to blast Pravus with in the media, stating that if Pravus has nothing to hide, why aren't they letting anyone in to see. The failure of hackers to beat Pravus' hunter-seeker algorithm has prevented them from gaining access to the corporation's heavily-encrypted research files. Category:Pravus International